scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scribblenauts Wiki:Administrators/Requests
Welcome to the Administrator requests page! This page is open to all users to request administrative rights to the wiki. If you do not know what an administrator is or what they do, please follow this link. Basic Rules #Users are only permitted to edit the "Requests" section. Editing any other sections may be considered as an offense (i.e. Vandalism). #Only Bureaucrats can completely accept a pending request. However, other administrators are allowed to put a request on-hold or deny it. #A user will receive a message with their request's current confirmation state on their talk-page within 15 days after posting. If not answered within this time-frame, please contact any of the current staff members that can be found on the administrator page (linked above). #Any user has the ability to post a comment about a user's request for administration, as all users are entitled to their thoughts and should be able to communicate them to the rest of the community. Please follow-up your comment with a preface stated "comment." Closing this point- rude comments and trolling are not permitted! Requirements Users are evaluated for their administrative access on the following standards: *User has met or exceeded a minimum of 500 Main-Space edits. **All other edit types are disallowed, esp. File and Userpage. *User has been active for over three months (90 days). *User has the ability to sort out right from wrong. **User can settle disputes between other users. *'Active' account use. **User contributes for at least five of the seven days in a week. *User has knowledge of the wiki's tools and pages. **Knows correct templates for use on a page. *'No record of wiki vandalism.' **One allowed offense, must be minor (i.e. Posted false information). **User is given a grace from one banning period (must be less than five days). *User can actively patrol the wiki for vandalism, false information, and offenders. =When you are ready to post your request, please edit in the following section= Requests Hello my name is User:Silviu200530! I want to be an Administrator because it will actually help me more manage things around this wikia. Confirming Requirements. I've been 3 months around the wikia. Ability to sort right from wrong - I'm been able to do that on this wikia and other wikias. Sort disputes - I'm able to sort disputes since I consider myself responsible. Contributes for at least five of the seven days in a week - I see what I can do around the wikia and look at pages by pressing the random button. User has knowledge of the wiki's tools and pages. - I do, I'm also the step''founder of Feeding Frenzy wikia which I was able to customize the wikia. ''Knows correct templates for use on a page. - I know the template named Template is used for object and others are self-explanatory. No record of wiki vandalism. - I never been blocked or actively wishing harm to a wikia. Other Links: *Return to the Administrator page *Wiki Activity *Home Page